The First Time
by popcaga
Summary: Kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku Athrun?/ saat hujan Cagalli…. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat hujan… #FGSI challenge #RainandWishes


Kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku Athrun?/ saat hujan Cagalli…. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat hujan… #FGSI challenge #RainandWishes

* * *

 **The first time**

* * *

Hujan membasahi Orb sedari sore. Malam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan kediaman Atha sedang diselimuti gerimis tipis yang membuat Negara tropis seperti Orb dingin menyeruak. Tak dapat dipungkiri orang-orang akan enggan meninggalkan ranjang mereka. Kasur terlalu posesif untuk ditinggalkan karena menawarkan kehangatan. Karena dinginnya udara bercampur rinai hujan. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Sehingga aktivitas manusia tidak terlalu nampak.

Kediaman Atha tampak lenggang karena sudah banyak karyawan yang telah beristirahat kecuali para penjaga keamanan Kediaman Atha tetap melakukan tugas mereka, melindungi pemimpin negaranya.

Kediaman Atha adalah bangunan megah yang sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun. Lokasinya dekat dengan hangar serta laut. Kamar Cagalli memiliki jendela tahan peluru yang cukup lebar sehingga bisa Nampak pemandangan laut yang indah. Cagalli memandang lautan yang ditemani mendung gelap sambil duduk bersadar bantal di ranjangnya. Hujan yang tidak berhenti membuatnya pertama kali dalam hidupnya malas memegang dokumen Negara. Dia merasa lelah sehingga hanya berada diranjangnya saja. Dia merasa lelah setelah berbagai tradisi yang harus dia lakukan di hari pernikahannya. Ya benar saat pagi yang cerah tadi Athrun dan Cagalli telah bersumpah setia untuk menjadi satu di hadapan Haumea. Berbagai tradisi sudah dilakukan Cagalli dan Athrun dari pagi sehingga membuat mereka kelelahan.

Kira mengetuk pintu sebentar setelah mendapat ijin dari Cagalli, dia memasuki kamar dan duduk disampingnya ikut masuk dalam selimut tebal Cagalli. Dan dengan cepat cagalli memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Kira.

"Akhirnya kau menikahinya… " kata Kira

"Ya… kau benar akhirnya aku menikahinya…"

"Laporkan padaku bila dia jahat atau memarahimu…"

"Ayolah Kira… kau tahu itu tak mungkin…" Cagalli tertawa

"Aku menyayangimu Cagalli…"

Cagalli tersenyum dan memeluk Kira

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kira… sangat…"

"Bisa kalian lepaskan pelukan kalian? Kira dia istriku…"

Athrun tiba-tiba muncul. Kira memandang Athrun kesal dan Cagalli hanya tertawa.

"Dasar perusak kesenangan…" cela Kira

"Kau bahkan masuk ke kamar pengantin orang lain…." Kata Athrun

"Oh kau melarangku untuk masuk Kamar saudara perempuanku?"

"Ya… karena dia istriku… kau bahkan berada diranjangku Kira. Memeluk Istriku" kesal Athrun

"Baiklah aku akan mengalah…" Kira lelah berdebat

Kira mencium kening Cagalli.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…" kata Kira

"aku juga Kira…" kata Cagalli

Athrun memerah memandang dua bersaudara itu. Dan Kira hanya tertawa puas sambil meninggalkan Cagalli dan Athrun

"Oh… karena dia saudaramu aku benar-benar tak bisa marah padanya…"

"Kau tahu Athrun dia hanya menggodamu…"

"Ya… karena dia adalah sahabatku, aku juga tak bisa benar-benar marah padanya."

"Kau tak mau kesini?"

Athrun memerah dan segera duduk disebelah Cagalli. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Cagalli menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Athrun.

"Hujan tidak berhenti dari sore tadi… membuat acara makan malam di taman dibatalkan… yah aku senang-senang saja sih, kau bisa istirahat lebih lama" kata Athrun

"Ya… kita bisa berduaan lebih lama Athrun.. hihi" tawa Cagalli

"Cagalli boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya… tentu saja…"

"Kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Err… pertanyaanmu sungguh mengagetkanku…"

"Ayolah…. Jawablah Cagalli…"

"Aku tak begitu yakin Athrun…"

"Apa?" Athrun kaget

"aku hanya bercanda Athrun… saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Di pulau tak bernama itu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa berdebat denganku tanpa sakit hati. Dan juga saat kau kembali padaku dengan luka Tembak dari ayahmu… kau tahu… aku bingung melihatmu pulang dengan luka seperti itu. Aku menyadari aku menyukaimu tapi kau tahu saat itu aku menyayangi Kira bukan sebagai saudara tapi sebagai seorang lelaki. Mungkin aku menyalah artikan ikatan saudara kembar yang kami miliki. Dan perasaan yang kumiliki saat memandangmu dari tv broadcast Dan aku selalu ketakutan saat kau berada di mobile suit, meski aku tahu kau coordinator.

"aku bersyukur kalian kembar. Jika tidak kau tak akan melirikku…"

"Lalu… kau? Kapan jatuh cinta padaku Athrun?"

"saat pertemuan pertama kita, saat hujan seperti ini… kau berdiri dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhmu. Kau tahu saat itu kau sangat menawan, kau anggun sekaligus menggemaskan di saat yang sama aku bingung menggambarkannya padamu. Banyak gadis yang menjaga penampilannya dihadapanku. Dan kau juga tahu aku bertunangan dengan Lacus saat itu, tapi … dia bukan tipe gadis yang mau nekat membasahi dirinya dengan air hujan dan terkena lumpur sepertimu."

"sepertimu…" cagalli kesal

"Kau tahu banyak wanita yang mendekatiku karena aku Anak Patric Zala sejak aku masuk sekolah. Dan kebanyakan para gadis akan berdandan habis-habisan memperlihatkan keanggunan mereka tapi semua itu palsu Cagalli lalu aku ditunangkan dengan Lacus. Itu sedikit membuatku lega tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"sejak pertemuan pertama kita, Saat hujan mulai membasahi plant atau ketika aku berada di barak, aku selalu teringat padamu. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan benar bagaimana kita berdebat malam itu, kau yang berdiri di bawah rinai hujan, dan senyuman yang terhias diwajahmu…bahkan kepiting yang ada dalam bajumu"

"Athrun…"

"Haha Maaf…"

"Terima kasih athrun… untuk segalanya…"

"Aku juga… terima kasih Cagalli kau mau menjadi rumah untukku pulang lagi… kesempatan yang kau berikan takkan pernah aku sia-siakan…"

"Aku mencintaimu Cagalli… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku mencintaimu Athrun… selalu…"

Athrun memandang cagalli dengan lembut mereka berdua saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum bersamaan. Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli dengan lembut. Rintik gerimis hujan yang tiada berhenti menghiasi malam itu. Hujan mempertemukan mereka dan hujan juga menyatukan mereka. Skenario menakjubkan yang dibuat oleh Haumea. Meski banyak yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya namun cinta yang mereka miliki akan membuat mereka baik-baik saja.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Terima kasih ya… jangan lupa review dan juga jangan lupa join Rain and Wishes Chalenge

Cyaaz makasih udah join yang pertama… kamu SUGOI

Dan yang lain juga jangan lupa join

With love POPCAGA


End file.
